dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Smith's Safe House/Trophy Room/7th Year Transfiguration Homework
Assignment Your NEWT exam covers all the most advanced transfigurations you have studied. Please cover the following: *What is an animagus transformation? Is this transfiguration? How is it done? Why is the change different for each person? What is the differences between an animagus, a metamorphmagi, and a werewolf? *Why are transformations on people the most difficult type of transformation? Give examples of human transformations, the wand movements, incantations, real world use, and use it battle. *Un-transfiguring another witch or wizard's work is one of the most difficult things to do in transfiguration, why is this? If you were to see a clock, how could you tell it had been transfigured, or what it had originally been? Please give an example of wand movements for untransfiguring, and real world or battle use. *What is Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, and how does it limit what you can do with transfiguration? Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Answers Lily Smith Bond_em7 7th Year Gryffindor 15:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) NEWT Transfiguration Test An animagus is a person who can turn themselves into an animal. The magic itself is similar to transfiguration as you're changin stuff, but as you can do it without a wand, it's not strictly transfiguration magic. It's done by visualizing yourself as the animal, and getting to know what they would think and why, which is similar to transfiguration in understandin somthin's purpose. The change is different for each person partially because they choose their form, and partially because their form reflects their personality. Animagi turn inta animals of their choice, when they choose, and can change back. Metamorhpmagi can change their features...bbut nothin beyond that. Werewolves are cursed t'ah change into a wolf in the full moon, an' lose their minds, and can't change back until the moon goes down. Transfiguring humans is difficult because we're complex creatures, and you have t'ah understand exactly what you're changin' t'ah make it work correctly. However, it can be very useful for creating a disguise. You can basically transfigure your facial features, hair color, eye color etc., to make you unrecognizable. You can do all this nonverbally pointing your wand at your face, though seeing it happen in a mirror does help you t'ah focus and make sure you're doin' it right. This is extremely useful in battle as you won't be recognized as a foe and can get tha' drop on the enemy. Untransfiguring something is basically takin' something that's been transfigured and changing it back to what it was. It's most difficult aspect is figuring out what it was beforehand, because you need to have a good guess for it t'ah work right. Lookin' at a clock, you could see what features it had that could give you hints. For example, if it had a pattern, or a mustache, or something else, you could use those hints t'ah guess what it was. Tha' normal flick and swish, followed by a jab at whatever you're untransfiguring wand movement works. Untransfiguring in battle would be hard, but could be useful. For example, if they transfigured a pot into a beast to attack you, you would change it back to what it had been, and not worry about it. Gamp's Law is basically the limitations on what's possible with transfiguration. One example from it is food. You can't transfigure things inta' food, so food still has t'ah be grown, and created, though if you have food, you can double it t'ah get more. It basically just gives the guidelines of what's impossible. Grade Category:Archive